A Memory that Means So Much More
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Regina runs, as fast as she can. The girl that she had only seen for a second had reminded her so much of herself. Awakening past memories she had long since buried inside her. Regina needs to know this is possible. Her voice is almost identical to Regina's, slightly younger but unmistakably resembling her voice. Is this possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **This is a one shot that popped into my head, I'm writing this to be centered around the time begining Season 4, where they discover the ice wall.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **...**

Regina runs through the woods.

 _Can it be true?_

The girl that she had only seen for a second had reminded her so much of herself. Awakening past memories she had long since buried inside her.

She can hear the footsteps of two others behind her, trying to keep up with her.

No doubt Robin and Emma.

"Damn it Regina slow down!" Regina can hear muttered behind her.

Robin had instantly followed Regina as she started running after something or someone. His concern growing as he had never seen Regina run this fast.

 _How could such a small woman have this kind of stamina... In HEELS!_

Emma had followed after Robin, both not being able to keep up to Regina's speed but keeping her in their line of sight. Regina has never run this fast in her life, she doesn't have stamina. She's running on adrenaline.

She's out of breath, her lungs screaming for air, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

She doesn't dare stop.

"Damn it! How is she still going?!" Emma says, having just tripped over a log. Scrambling to her feet trying to reach the woman who had just taken off in a blink of an eye, for no reason.

Regina runs until she finds the clearing. The clearing that looks just as it had in The Enchanted Forest.

A waterfall in the background, colors of all shades of blue as the water flows down, crashing into a small lake surrounding the waterfall. The sun reflecting off of the water as a slight mist of fog swarms around them . Trees of various shades of green engulf them.

There she is standing.

Regina stops at the sight of her. Breathing deeply, Regina just stops and stares. The girl's back is turned towards her, but Regina can tell, she knows.

Her long black hair flowing in waves down her back. A white dress adorning the girl's body. The girl stands there, staring at the waterfall.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Her voice is almost identical to Regina's, slightly younger but unmistakably resembling her voice.

"So unbelievably blue, the sound of water flowing... It's peaceful, don't you think?"

By now, Robin and Emma have caught up, staring in awe at the pair in front of them.

The girl slowly turns around, her bright blue eyes instantly finding Regina's. Regina finds herself out of breath, now for an entirely different reason than before, captivated by the sight in front of her.

 _She's beautiful._

She stares into her eyes, lost in the stunning beauty of them.

 _How is this possible?_

"Jane?" Regina asks in a broken whisper.

The girl smiles brightly, as she breathes out, "Hi Mom."

...

 **Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

 **Bear with me. I promise I won't disappoint!**

 **...**

"How is this possible?"

Jane smiles, "Cora lied to you."

"But... you didn't cry! You didn't make a sound."

"I did. But Cora masked it with magic," Jane walks closer to her Mother with tears in her eyes. "You never got to hold me. You never got to see what I looked like. You were forced to mourn me. Your child, that you didn't even get to see."

Regina lets her tears fall as she shakes her head, "I loved you so much. I didn't know what to do when I lost you. I cried for days. I felt like a part of my soul had died. I love you, more than you can imagine."

Jane runs into her Mother's arms, her lifelong dream had finally come true.

Her Mom.

They hold onto each other, not letting each other go.

"Uhm... someone want to explain..." Emma asks in confusion. "I know it's none of my business..."

Regina laughs as she pulls away, cupping her daughter's cheek with one hand as the other strokes her daughter's hair away from her eyes. Regina gently wipes Jane's tears away with her thumb, "you're really here... you're alive." She whispers in awe as Jane nods her head with a smile.

"I've dreamed of this day for years. Meeting you... my real Mom."

"If you were really alive... did you know who I was... the whole time."

Jane nods her head, "when you gave birth to me, I tried to fight. I tried to show you I was alive. But Cora's magic was too strong. I remember, although I was newborn, I somehow remember everything. I remember seeing your face, I heard how devastated you were. I heard how you begged and pleaded to see me, hold me at least once. And I knew, no matter what, that you loved me. Cora took me deep into the forest, and left me for dead. Amongst the animals, cold, hunger, loneliness. I was lucky when Kala found me. She raised me like her own child. Even though I'm human, our kind hunts hers. She's a gorilla and as crazy as it sounds, she raised me. I never forgot you. I knew who you were and Kala always helped me remember. I would use my magic to see you whenever I wanted or needed. When I was 4, Rumplestiltskin visited me. He told me that I was to stay there with Kala and not meet you. To stay out of your life until he said so. Or, he would kill you, Kala, me, or anyone I cared about for that matter. I have magic, I did everything I could to see you. I took the deal, I knew I might never meet you but I would always watch over you. I didn't care that you became the Evil Queen... I don't care. You've lost so much. You're so strong and I have and will always love you."

"Daniel would be so proud of you." Regina whispers, "his eyes used to be blue before they changed green. He said they changed color when he was very young..." Regina laughs, "you look a lot like me." Regina says as she stares into her daughter's eyes, "but.. did Rumple give you permission to see me?"

Jane shakes her head sadly, "no."

"Then why did you come see me?" Regina says, her concern for her daughter growing.

"You need help, I don't think you know," Jane says as she looks into her Mom's eyes with wonder.

"Know what?"

"You're pregnant. You need help, because your child is very powerful. And many will try to harm you and your child. Or they will want to take you for their own reasons. I couldn't wait... I believe Rumplestiltskin is one of those people. I couldn't let someone harm you." Jane says looking at her Mother who quickly looks at Robin with frightened and nervous eyes.

"Robin," she whispers as she places a protective hand on her abdomen. She looks back a t Jane, her daughter, who she had long since thought dead. Her beautiful, innocent daughter.

"If I didn't know... how did you?"

"I can feel the magic, the power, the strength your child possesses."

Regina looks down in awe, "but... the curse."

Jane smiles knowingly, "true love can break any curse."

...

 **Ok, so originally I always planned on Jane being Daniel's child. I know I had a request for her to be Robin's child. I made a compromise, keep in mind I never planned on continuing so I'm thinking of a plot right now and as I go. Yes, Regina is pregnant with Robin's child. Jane is going to be like Jane from Tarzan, not in looks but a little in story line.**

 **I want to clarify a little, just in case it was confusing:**

 **Regina was pregnant with Daniel's child before she was married to Leopold. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl but Cora masked her with magic to make her act and look like still born. She took Jane away before Regina could hold or see her, and left her in the forest t for dead.**

 **I promise I'll update soon and I hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, here's the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy :D  
...**

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Jane says as she takes Regina's hand and leads her under the waterfall. Regina can hear Robin and Emma following behind them but pays hem no mind.

A small cave leading into an even larger clearing with a small lake. The dark night sky filled with millions of twinkling stars. A dark blue mist surrounding them with a glimmer, diamond sparkles engulfing them. Regina stares in awe at the beauty around her.

It looks magical.

Jane smiles as she continues to lead her closer and closer to the lake. She takes small steps into the water, smiling as Regina looks at her curiously.

"Trust me," Jane whispers as she stares into her Mother's eyes. One step after another Regina follows Jane into the water.

Surprisingly, the water is warm, as if inviting Regina further into the depths of the pure blue water. Jane, still facing her, stops walking as the water reaches their waists.

"The water here is magical, it can show you who you are meant to be."

Regina smiles as she feels the water surround her, "I can feel the magic."

"Trust me." Jane says again as she lowers her body until she's entirely under water.

Regina doesn't miss how Jane doesn't take a breath. Regina holds tightly onto Jane's hand as she takes a deep breath and lets the magical lake engulf her. Regina opens her eyes, staring at Jane in awe. Light blue markings glowing on her skin. Regina can feel the magic coursing through her body. A blinding white light swarms Regina's body, but Regina doesn't feel scared as she feels the magic flow through her bones.

It's not frightening, it feels safe, familiar. Like it'd never harm her.

Regina looks down noticing how her body matches the markings on Jane's. Regina doesn't notice that she has long since forgotten to hold her breath. Regina looks down in awe at the white dress now condoning her small figure.

 _What are the markings?_

Jane smiles.

 _Who you really are... who your Mother didn't want you to be._

Regina looks into Jane's eyes in surprise.

 _You can hear my thoughts?_

 _It's how we communicate here. I'll show you what the markings mean, come on._

Jane thinks as she breathes in the fresh night air, quickly followed by Regina.

Regina looks down in awe at the beautiful flowing white gown adorning her body, reflecting in the moonlight.

It's not hard to see that the dress has thousands of small jewels and beautiful sea shells carefully placed on it. Her body glowing through the markings on her body, though they don't look like tattoos, they look as if they were delicately drawn on.

"They show inner beauty... innocence... purity... love."

Regina looks up at her daughter, "but I'm ev-"

"No. You're not. You may have done bad things in the past but you are **not** evil. You were never meant to be."

"So how..."

Regina wonders as she gently places a hand on her stomach, "it's innocent." Jane says with a smile, "and very powerful."

"But..."

Jane smiles, "you were meant to have great magic. Did you ever wonder why it was so hard for you to learn at first?" Regina nods, "you have light magic, it's powerful. You were never supposed to be dark, people manipulated you into losing all hope. " Jane says with a sad smile as she takes her Mother's hands within her own. "I'd like to show you something, " Jane says as she presses a gentle hand to her Mother's cheek. "Close your eyes, "Jane says as she closes her own. Jane thinks about her first memories of Regina. She can't explain it, she has always remembered her memories.

Every memory, ever since she was born.

With only one thought in mind, she thinks of her birth day. Transferring her first memories of Regina, every feeling, every emotion. Regina gasps as she see the memory, feels every emotion.

 _"Please..." Regina pleads as her body shakes from pain, small beads of sweat formulating on her forehead. "It hurts..." Regina whimpers as she holds tightly onto her Father's hand._

 _"It's alright sweetheart, you're almost there." He says as he takes a wet wash cloth and lays it on her forehead. Kissing her temple he says, "everything will be alright. Soon you'll be able to hold your baby, and the pain will have been worth it. It will only be small and meaningless in the back of your mind."_

 _Regina smiles, "I'll get to hold my baby soon?"_

 _"Yes, of course."_

 _Cora rolls her eyes as she paces around the room frustrated, "how much longer?" She snaps at the midwife preparing for the child's birth._

 _"Not much. I'd say on the next contraction she can start pushing."_

 _"Finally," Cora breathes out as she repeats the spell in her head, ready to take the child and deal with the new problem._

 _"Regina, on your next contraction I want you to push." The midwife says._

 _Regina cries as she pushes her body up, settling her back against her Father, gripping his hands, holding on for dear life._

 _He never once complains._

 _"Daddy," Regina whimpers._

 _"It's aright darling, I'm here."_

Regina _groans as she gets ready to push. On the next contraction, she screams as she begins to push._

 _Cora rolls her eyes as her daughter's screams fill the room._

 _"Almost there, Regina, push again on your next contraction."_

 _Once her next contraction hits, Regina screams, loud. Pushing with everything in her._

 _"I see the head," Regina smiles as she continues pushing will all her might."Almost Regina, one more push."_

 _With one more push Regina feels exhausted, but feeling her stomach, she can tell her child has been born._

 _"Why isn't the baby crying?"_

 _Regina asks with tears in her eyes as she begins to worry. Unknown to her, Cora had immediately taken the child from the midwife after she had cleaned the baby. Placing the spell on the child with ease, she smiles, for only Cora can see and hear the squirming and screaming child._

 _"Mother where's my baby?"_

 _Regina asks as tears cloud her vision._

 _"It's a bastard child Regina. It's stillborn. It's worthless, I must get rid of it."_

 _Cora says as she struggles to hold the squirming child who seems very determined to make it's presence known._

 _"No," Regina shakes her head as she cries, "please let me hold my baby."_

 _"No."_

 _"Mother! Please, at least let me see my child!"_

 _"It's still born. Disgusting. "_

 _"Cora, please it's her child." Henry says as Regina collapses onto the bed as she cries, clutching her stomach._

 _"No." Cora says as she begins to head out of the room, knowing the enchantment wouldn't last long, especially not with the child miraculously reaching out towards the bed. As if looking for its Mother._

 _Regina cries and cries, "at least tell me if it's a boy or girl." She asks in a broken whisper._

 _"Girl." Cora says as she leaves the room and goes to get rid of the child._

 _Regina cries out as she grabs at her stomach. Longing to have her abbey back inside her. To have her baby girl back inside her, where she was safe._

 _"Daddy, my baby... my baby girl. Please... tell me it's not true." Regina pleads as her Father gently takes the brunette's fragile body and hugs her, stroking Regina's hair._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"NO!"_

 _Regina cries as she buries her face into her Father's chest._

 _"I want my baby girl. Please, I want to hold her Daddy please."_

 _"I'm sorry... so so sorry." He murmurs as he presses a gentle kiss on the trembling brunette's head._

 _"Daddy, please..." Regina says as she struggles to get up._

 _"Honey, your body is still weakened please lie back down."_

 _"Daddy please find Mother and give this to her," Regina says hurriedly as she begins to sway from the dizziness._

 _Regina hands her Father the necklace she had made for her child, endowed with a small green jewel, enchanted so that her child could hear her voice and sing her to sleep._

 _"I thought it would be a girl and made it for her. It's me singing and at the end I say I love you Jane. Please Daddy, please... Don't let my child die nameless."_

Tears fall as she senses the most prominent emotion course through her body.

Unconditional love.

...

"Ummm... Regina, do you want to go home?"

Emma asks as Regina and Jane head out of the water, the markings beginning to fade.

With smiles on their faces, "so elegant Miss Swan," Regina says with a smirk.

"I'd like to go home with my daughter and Robin if you don't mind."

Emma nods, "yeah of course. I'll figure out what to do with the wall. Don't worry... and I'll just tell Marian you are busy." Emma says quickly before retreating back through the cave and finding her family.

"Robin," Regina says stepping forward with a bright smile, "this is my daughter Jane. Jane this is Robin."

Jane smiles as she steps forward, "nice to meet you." She says with a fake smile.

"Um..." Robin says baffled, "ok... complete random question, why don't either of you look wet?"

Jane smiles, "magical water," Robin smiles as Regina looks at her daughter curiously, "I get the feeling you don't like me very much."

"I don't." Jane says simply, staring into Robin's eyes.

"May I ask why."

"You hurt my Mother."

"Jane,"

"No. It's ok," Robin says as he looks at Jane, "I never meant to hurt her."

"Nevertheless, that's exactly what you did."

"Jane, "

"No! I'm sick and tired of people treating you like shit! Everyone you have ever loved had betrayed you or died. It's not ok."

Regina smiles as she quickly takes her daughter into her arms. Hugging her as closely to her body as possible, "I love you so much."

"I love you too.. I will always love you no matter what. I will **never** betray you."

...

Regina had transported the three of them back to the mansion. They had a long talk ahead of them. Regina had said that Robin had to come with them since they would discuss how to protect their unborn child.

Regina sits down on the couch next to her daughter, not wanting to be further away from her just in case it all turned out to be a dream.

As Robin sits in an armchair across from them Jane whispers, "I'm here. I'm really here. I'm not going anywhere." Regina smiles with tears in her eyes as she takes her daughter's hand within her own, holding on tightly.

"Who's after our child?" Regina asks as she stares deep into her daughter's eyes, feeling mesmerized.

"I'm more than positive that it's Rumple."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I'm powerful, but your child... my sibling is much more powerful than I am."

"Why?"

Jane takes a deep breath, "my power... the thing I'm most powerful with is memories. I can hear thoughts, see them, transfer memories, remember everything, change thoughts, communicate telepathically, influence someone to bend to my will..."

Regina stares in awe, "I won't look into your thoughts without asking first, I promise."Jane says with a smile.

"What do you mean influence thoughts?"Robin asks, causing Jane to smirk.

 _Dance._

Robin starts moving, hips, hands, body.

Jane rolls her eyes, "you're a terrible dancer."

"Why are you dancing?" Regina asks.

"I don't know... I just..."

"I wanted him to, so I told him to. He did as I ordered."

 _STOP_

Robin stops instantly, he rubs his forehead as Jane chuckles, "sorry, did I say that too loud?"

"Jane," Regina scolds as Robin groans.

"I'm sorry I hurt Regina. I really am. It wasn't' my intention. It's hard.. I'm sorry, I don't know what to do... Marian is back and..."

"Oh for the love of God." Jane says as she gets up and easily rips out his heart.

 _Feel no pain._

"JANE!" Regina shouts.

"It's ok. It didn't hurt, did it?"

Robin shakes his head, "no."

"You love my Mother. I can tell. I don't care if you're dead wife came back. But you moved on, with my Mother. You fell in love with her. Now get your head out of your ass and STOP lying to yourself. You're soul mates and by being apart, you're only hurting both of you. By holding your heart in my hand I will ask you a question and you will answer truthfully no matter if you want to or not. It will give you the answer you are dreading to say out loud because you believe it makes you a terrible person. But it doesn't. Now, do you want to be with my Mother or Marian?"

"Regina."

"I'm asking your heart, you answer with what your heart desires." Jane says as she returns Robin's heat to his chest.

"Robin, do you feel alright?" Regina asks in concern.

"I feel fine,"

"Sorry. It just really pisses me off when people mess with my Mother."

Regina smiles, "Jane I love you. And it means a lot that you want to protect me but I can defend myself."

"I know, but you've been doing that for so long. You deserve to feel safe for once, " Regina smiles as she cups her daughter's cheeks, pressing a gently kiss to her forehead.

"Let's sit back down."

After everyone sits back down Regina asks, "if you can basically control minds, how is this child more powerful?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Regina nods, "she will control the weather. Once she grows, she might even be able to do so while she is unborn."

"She?"

Jane's eyes widen, "oh my God! I didn't say that! I'm so sorry!"

Regina smiles as she laughs, "you can tell?"

Jane nods, "I can hear her thoughts. She's magical, that's why I can tell. I can hear only when I concentrate since she technically doesn't yet have a brain... I'm sorry."

Regina smiles brightly, "it's ok," Regina looks at Robin who looks just as happy.

 _Tell her._

 _What?_

Robin thinks as he looks at Jane startled.

 _You love her. I can tell by the look in your eyes. But you also repeat it like a mantra in your head. Just tell her._

 _Don't take this the wrong way, but please stay out of my head._

Jane smirks.

 _Just saying, tell her soon. Trust me._

"Jane?" Regina looks in awe at her daughter. Jane, having been distracted, looks down to her chest where her Mother is staring. "You have it."

"The necklace?" Jane asks as she looks at her Mother.

"Yes, it was something I've always had. I've always worn it. It reminds me of you." Regina smiles, "you made it. It matches your ring."

Regina nods, "I made it for you. It reminded me of you. I ... I never knew if you really got it."

"It's the only way I knew my name." Jane says with a small smile as she gently holds the small jewel in her palm.

It doesn't take long for Regina's soothing voice to fill the room.

 _Even if you were upside-down,  
I would be beside you.  
And your world were a strange thing found,  
I would be beside you.  
In my symbolized world I'm a beautiful girl.  
In my house on the hill there is room for you still._

 _When there's nothing but dark and sound,  
I will be beside you.  
When there's nothing but the long way 'round,  
I will be beside you.  
In my simplified world, we're always together.  
In my house on the hill there is room for you still._

 _I'll be everywhere you go,  
You go, you go.  
(I'll be everywhere you go…)  
I'll be everywhere you go,  
You go, you go.  
In my symbolized world I'm a beautiful girl.  
In my house on the hill there is room for you still._

 _When there's nothing but roaring sound,  
I will be beside you.  
When there's nothing but the long drop down,  
I will be beside you.  
When your fears are a swarm in the hive of your mind,  
When the tears of your love and your loss are entwined..._

 _(I'll be everywhere you go…)  
I'll be everywhere you go,  
You go, you go.  
(I'll be everywhere you go…)  
I'll be everywhere you go,  
You go, you go.  
In my symbolized world I'm a beautiful girl.  
In my house on the hill there is room for you still._

 _I'll be everywhere you go,  
You go, you go.  
_ _ **I'll be everywhere you go,  
You go, you go.**_

Regina and Jane sing the last two lines together whilst smiling and staring into each other's eyes.

 _I love you Jane. No matter what, always remember that I love you._

"You used to always lull me to sleep. I never sleep without hearing the song through."

"I made is specially for you. My little girl." Regina says as she cups her daughter's cheek, stroking her thumb over her cheek.

"You're beautiful."

Jane smiles, "just like my Mother."

 **...**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Song: Beside you: Phidel**

 **The markings in my mind resemble those in Star-crossed if you'd like to know what they look like.**


End file.
